Cuando Muera Yo
by sucky
Summary: las acciones y decisiones que tomamos día con día tienen consecuencias... ¿podremos afrontarlas todas?


_****Bueno vengo a dejar este shot, me vino en un momento de loquera y lo vengo a compartir con ustedes, tiene creo yo algo de OoC, lamento eso pero no lo pude evitar, la historia es de UA sin mas espero que les guste._

_._

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, la historia es mía junto con faltas de ortografía y errores gramaticales. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***-*-*-*- CUANDO MUERA YO -*-*-*-***_

.

.

.

.

Mi muy querida y amada madre, aquella que desde el momento que descubrió yo vendría al mundo, con gran felicidad me espero… aquella que tocaba su vientre con la ilusión de poder sentir con mayor intensidad mis movimientos. Sé que luchaste contra todos por conservarme… contra tu madre y hermanos quienes alegaban que eras demasiado joven (y lo eras) para traer al mundo una hija; a tus 15 años te encontrabas esperando a quien tu considerabas el fruto del amor… de tu amor por papa, ¡eras casi una niña mama! Una niña que traería al mundo a otro niño.

Tus amigas y amigos te veían como apestada, ¡ni que hubieras sido la primera jovencita en quedar embarazada a esa edad! Pero pensando como la abuela ¿Qué sería de ti? ¿Cómo sacarías adelante a una niña sin padre? Porque mama… se perfectamente que papa negó que yo fuera suya, te humillo de una manera terrible. No puedes negar que fue el estúpido mas grande en ese momento ¿cierto?… pero lo amabas, y a pesar de todo lo seguiste amando. Pero no pediste nada de él decidiste acerté cargo de mi tu sola, sin la ayuda de nadie… al final de cuentas yo solo seria tuya y de nadie mas. Te amo tanto por ello mama… porque a pesar del mundo que te dio la espalda, tu me amaste tanto que sacrificaste todo por mi.

No podías continuar los estudios porque la escuela no permitía que estuvieras embarazada, ¡por favor! ¡¿Ni que fuera algo contagioso? Además la abuela no podría ayudarte conmigo pues apenas si podía con los gastos generados por tus otros hermanos, así que decidiste trabajar y preparar todo para mi llegada, ¡eres fantástica mama! ¿Y mi papa?… brillaba por su ausencia, se desentendió de ti a sabiendas que él fue y era tu único hombre ¿fue el idiota mas grande no?, aún no me explico ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de alguien como él? Bueno es bastante atractivo eso lo se y a pesar de su perlada y fría mirada luce atrayente, aunque es tosco y poco cariñoso se da a querer, bueno esta bien, entiendo porque te enamoraste de él.

Sé que trabajaste hasta él día de mi nacimiento, ¡que bárbara! con chica panza y trabajaste, porque en las fotos que tomaste mes con mes para el recuerdo se te ve una panzota, jajajajajaja lo siento no lo pude evitar. TE AMO MAMA porque durante toda mi vida me cuidaste protegiste y amaste cuanto pudiste… sin embargo hay cosas que no conociste de mi a pesar de ser tu hija y no te culpo pues yo misma las supe ocultar muy bien para que no te enteraras, ERES LA MEJOR y no tienes culpa de nada de lo que haga, todo a sido decisión mía… por mi cobardía.

Siempre te amare:

Tu Hina

* * *

.

.

Padre siempre te e amado y e añorado ser aceptada por ti, sé que desde mi concepción hubo rechazo de tu parte hacia mi, supongo que ya imaginabas que no seria lo que un hijo tuyo debería de ser, lamento no poder cumplir tus expectativas, pero me esforcé… ¡enserio lo hice!… Pero no pude cambiar el ser patético que soy, quisiera que me amaras tal cual soy pero sé que es difícil.

Te agradezco que me hayas brindado tu apellido reconociéndome ante el mundo entero como tu hija… una no deseada… pero al fin de cuentas tu hija. Sé perfectamente que todos estos años al lado de mi madre los as pasado a causa mía, se perfectamente que no la amas, sé que no la has amado nunca.

Te preguntaras ¿Cómo es que yo se esto?… Pues son palabras salidas de tu boca. Hace un par de meses te hice una visita al trabajo, tu secretaria no estaba así que decidí ir y tocar la puerta para verte; sin embargo, pude escuchar tu voz y la de una mujer dentro debido a lo mal cerrada que la puerta estaba, sé que no debí quedarme a escuchar pero lo hice, y ¿sabes? No me arrepiento de haberlo echo. Porque pude darme cuenta de que si te importo.

Esa mujer con la que te encontrabas te cuestiono sobre ¿Cuándo dejarías a mama?… eso quiero saber yo también… ¿cuando la dejaras?, Tu le dijiste que no lo harías hasta que Hanabi y yo pudiéramos valernos por nosotras mismas, que nosotras éramos la razón de que tu todavía estuvieras al lado de mama. Y fue cuando ella hiso la siguiente pregunta que entendí que aunque te mostraras severo, duro y hasta indiferente de mi existencia TU ME AMAS.

¿Por qué te casaste en primer lugar con ella?, fue lo que esa mujer pregunto, a lo que tu contestaste Mi Hina no podía estar sin su Padre. ¡Te Amo Papa! Y quisiera haber logrado que tú me digieras abiertamente que me amabas, pero aunque no lo dijiste abierta o directamente, con esas palabras salidas de tu boca supe que tenía ese amor del que creía carecer… El Amor de un Padre.

Ahora que hago esto, quiero decirte que… no tienes culpa de nada; mi vida ha sido buena, tú me has dado todo lo que e necesitado y nada me ha hecho falta pues lo que yo quería hace mucho de ti lo recibí ya. Sin embargo, creo que debes hablar con mama y terminar tu relación con ella, sé que le dolerá pero ¿no crees que le duela más tu indiferencia y desamor? Se lo deben ambos, el poder ser felices de una vez por todas; si posiblemente Hanabi lo tome mal, pero ella es fuerte y sabrá reponerse, recuérdalo… ¡ella es toda una Hyuga!

¡Te quiero mucho Papi y espero que seas muy Feliz!

Hinata

* * *

.

.

Mi pequeña y querida hermana, aun recuerdo el día en que llegaste al mundo, tenía 5 cuando pasó y mama se vio delicada por tu nacimiento, ¡duraste 3 días en nacer! Jajajajajaja supongo que estabas de lo más cómoda dentro de mama, así que no te culpo por tenernos preocupados y con las ansias de poder tenerte con nosotros. Supongo que todavía podía faltarte un poco para estar completamente perfecta y decidiste esperar para complacer a nuestro padre, jajajajajaja ok lamento eso, se lo mucho que te molesta que te diga que eres perfecta.

Sé que desearías no ser lo que eres con tal de que padre nos vea de la misma forma a ambas, sé que quisieras derrumbar esa barrera que al ser tan diferentes se interpone entre nosotras, sé que me quieres mas de lo que desearías y sobre todo se cuanto deseas decírmelo. Bueno yo te diré que TE QUIERO HERMANA y me siento muy orgullosa de que formes parte de mi vida, de que llevemos la misma sangre corriendo por las venas, no me molesta que nos comparen ni que digan que eres mejor que yo.

Lo eres, eres mejor que yo en todos los sentidos, eres fuerte, inteligente, optimista, emprendedora, nunca te das por vencida ni te rindes fácilmente, además de que eres realmente hermosa y si alguien lo pone en duda o dice lo contrario acabalo como haces siempre pero hazlo por ambas, porque tiene que sentir mi furia también.

Sabes envidio esa determinación que tienes y siempre has tenido, el que no te dejas de nadie y que te opones a todo lo que no te agrada, pero es que… ¡incluso a nuestro padre te has opuesto! Creo que me falto tiempo y valor para poder decirte y demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero mi pequeña hermana, debí ser yo quien te protegiera de otros, debí ser yo quien te pusiera buenos ejemplos, debí ser la que se mostrara fuerte y te mostrara como serlo también.

Lamento dejarte de esta forma, lamento no ser la hermana que tu necesitabas, y lamento provocarte el dolor que se te provocare; se fuerte, cuida de nuestra madre, no culpes a nuestro padre y acércate mas a Neji. A pesar de todo los 3 somos hermanos recuérdalo.

¡Sigue adelante y sigue fuerte!

Tu tonta hermana Hinata

* * *

.

.

Neji hermano mio… si mi hermano, porque aunque nuestros padres no sean los mismos la sangre si lo es… lamento que nos convirtiéramos de primos a hermanos por la muerte de mis tíos, pero me alegra que tu estés a nuestro lado… a mi lado, cuidándome, guardando mis sueños cada noche de tormenta, abrazándome cada vez que mi padre y madre peleaban, lamento que mi padre te hablara tan duramente por culpa mía.

Sé perfectamente bien que me quieres, tanto… como para pelear con Sasuke por haberme roto el corazón, con él quien fuera tú mejor amigo. Dejaste de hablarle solo por haber terminado su relación conmigo, por haberme echo llorar, pero soy una llorona hermano, tu mismo lo has dicho muchas veces; así que, deja de lado lo mio y lo de Sasuke y recupera su amistad, sé que lo extrañas.

Sabes he pensado mucho y creo que no solo le falle a mi madre, padre y hermana, te e fallado también a ti… e roto la promesa que hicimos de niños de ser feliz… Neji no soy feliz, siento demasiado dolor en mi corazón, tanto, que a veces me es casi imposible el respirar, tanto, que lloro todo el tiempo sin que tu o alguien más se dé cuenta.

Neji e cometido muchos errores, e echo cosas que no debí hacer y al único que puedo confiarlas es a ti. Me equivoque hermano, lo hice de la peor manera, entregue mi corazón y mi cuerpo a alguien que solo jugo conmigo, alguien quien al cansarse de mí… me dejo. No diré su nombre pues ya no tiene caso decirlo.

Quisiera hacer que el tiempo retrocediera y recuperar lo que por estúpida perdí, dar marcha a tras a mis palabras, en vez de decir si… decir no… no seguirlo a él ciegamente y sin reparos, desearía… ¡desearía poder tener a mi bebe en mis brazos y no en una bolsa de basura! ¡Poder cargarlo y cantarle y no añorar ver su rostro a cada instante! Desearía ser como mama y haberle dado la espalda al mundo entero, ¡proteger lo que era mio! Pero no lo hice, le di la decisión a él… se la di sabiendo que no me amaba… ¡porque lo sabia!

Sabía que yo para él no signifique nada, que era una mas de las chicas a sus pies, que al igual que las demás era desechable y aún así no me importo.

Sé que debí recurrir a ti, pero no quise molestarte ni mucho menos defraudarte, mama me hubiese apoyado lo se, pero ¿y papa, que hubiera dicho él?, ahora sé que tal vez me hubiera ayudado pero es demasiado tarde ya, las decisiones que mal tome pasan factura en mi y ya no puedo seguir. Hermano te quiero y sé que dejo en buenas manos a nuestra madre y nuestra hermana. Perdóname por decirte esto solo hasta ahora y de esta manera, pero no pude dejar de ser la niña cobarde y llorona a la que quieres.

En verdad lo siento

Hina

* * *

.

.

Después de haber terminado las cartas, se había dirigido al baño, estaba temblorosa y no paraba de llorar, de su bolsa saco una navaja, lentamente se sentó a un lado de la tina de baño recargando su espalda en ella, poco a poco esta acercaba la navaja a su muñeca presionando y deslizándola de lado a lado provocando el corte de su piel y que la sangre comenzara a fluir, hiso otro corte en la misma muñeca pero un poco mas arriba y mas profundo que el primero, por lo que mas sangre salió, luego tomo con la mano ya bañada en sangre la navaja para dirigirla a su todavía intacta muñeca, no tenia mucha fuerza ya en la mano que sostenía la navaja, la sangre continuaba fluyendo… el miedo mezclado con la punzada de dolor al cortar su otra muñeca se mezclaron.

Sin embargo no había marcha atrás, ya había tomado su decisión y quería encontrarse con ese hijo que el estúpido amor sentido por ese apuesto rubio de ojos azules le había arrebatado, quería poder tomar en sus brazos a ese pequeño ser que a diferencia de su propia madre ella no había podido cargar, porque sui madre fue valiente y afronto la adversidad de su embarazo y del rechazo, pero ella no lo hiso, fue débil y cobarde.

En esos momentos cuando la vida se escapaba cada vez más de su cuerpo con cada gota de sangre perdida, se pregunto por enésima vez como hubiera sido su hijo… ¿tendría el cabello rubio como él? ¿O azulado como ella? ¿Tal vez castaño como los Hyuga? ¿Sus ojos como serían? ¿Tal vez azules o perlados como ella? ¿Hubiera nacido sano? ¿Habría sido feliz de haberse quedado solo con ella?

Luego pensó en las personas que dejaba atrás; su madre, su padre, su hermana y hermano, sus amigos, ¿ellos estarían bien? ¿Sufrirían por causa suya?… por supuesto que lo harían la querían después de todo… ¿y ella? ¿También los quiso?… tal vez no tanto como había pensado siempre, porque de quererlos así no habría tomado la decisión de quitarse la vida y abandonarlos como lo hacia. Pero ya no podía mas, sin su pequeño bebe al cual renunció por continuar con Su Naruto y ahora sin su rubio el cual había muerto en un accidente ¿que la mantenía atada a este mundo?… nada… absolutamente nada le importaba tanto como para seguir en él.

Y así mientras sus ojos perdían brillo y mientras su cuerpo sucumbía ante la muerte se le vino un último pensamiento a la mente, las palabras con las que cada una de las cartas escritas comenzaban…

.

"No quiero llanto ni remordimientos, pues la decisión fue solo mía… sepan todos que estaré en un lugar mejor; donde no habrá gritos ni desprecios o dolor, solo hay… _**nada**_… misma que brinda descanso y confort, a personas como yo que tienen el corazón dolido y han perdido las ganas de luchar y seguir viviendo."

.

.

El día era negro, no solo por las personas que vestían de ese color, sino también el clima que mostraba un día con nubes negras cargadas de lluvia. Las cuales al haber empezado la ceremonia en donde todos los que vestían de negro estaban, comenzaron a descargarse sobre todos los presentes.

Al termino del evento se podía ver todavía a cuatro personas frente una tumba, todos ellos inmóviles y con rostros completamente dolidos, ninguno de ellos dijo nada, dos hombres y dos mujeres y solo el mayor de los hombre se movió, inclinándose ante la tumba que todavía no llevaba lapida, depositó una rosa blanca se levanto y dijo al viento.…

"Un día estaré contigo… me mantendré a tu lado y te diré y demostrare lo mucho que te amo… y ese día volverás a ser mi lugar soleado".

.

.

.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco de corazón, esta historia de verdad me salio de no se donde, si pueden dejarme su comentario se los agradeceré de corazón quiero saber que opinan no me ofenderé si me dicen que no les gusto, al contrario me gustaría que me hagan ver mis errores para corregirlos, sin mas se despide SUCKY y recuerden que:**

****.

_"Siempre el problema mas grande tiene solución... solo hay que verlo con detenimiento y tranquilidad"_


End file.
